Impossible Love
by AJ Seawiel
Summary: [ON HOLD] Hermione is a victim of attempted murder. She is certain Malfoy's involved, but when she returns to Hogwarts planning revenge, there are unexpected deaths and many secrets are revealed, along with feelings she never thought would ever develop.
1. Chapter One V3

_Alright, I've finally made as many changes as I possibly can and I'm completely content with this chapter. I can see you all shouting, **FINALLY!** I guess I'm too much a perfectionist. It's a fault. Hope you enjoy this story! Reviews are greatly appreciated as per usual. Thanks Lavinia!_

**Impossible Love  
By: A. J. Seawiel  
Chapter One**

* * *

Her black cloak rippled in the soft breeze; her long hair shielded her face from the slowly fading light of dusk. She stood, motionless, in front of a diminutive beige house. The letterbox picketed in the front lawn was labeled, _The Grangers._

The girl sighed impatiently while waiting for her best mate to arrive - she was late. Watching the living room light in the house flicker through the windows, she began to vaguely wonder why she was doing this. It didn't seem entirely right; but for their sakes, she didn't have a choice.

A rustle of leaves cut through her reverie, startling her and alerting her senses. A hand reached out and grabbed her from behind, causing the girl to flinch from fear. The hand whipped her around to face another girl, around the same age as the first, with a grin spread across her face. Her deep blue cloak blended evenly with the rising of the night.

She spoke softly. "My, my, don't we scare easily."

The first girl shrugged off her hand, attempting to slow her rapidly beating heart. "You're late."

"Slight complications; ready?" was the wicked response. "You're not getting cold feet, are you? You know this is your duty."

"Of course not." The other scoffed.

The blue-cloaked girl turned to face the letterbox. "Have you finished, then?"

"Yes, stop badgering me."

She grinned. "I could get used to working with you. You certainly know how to take care of yourself." The other said nothing, but scowled. The second girl continued, "Well, let's give it fifteen minutes."

The black cloaked girl nodded solemnly and sat down at the edge of front lawn, silent as a shadow. As she watched the house, her previous thoughts returned to her. What mess had she gotten herself into now?

----

"Hermione, darling, can't we talk about this?" Angelique Granger asked as her daughter turned to face the kitchen. Her husband, Sam, took the pipe out of his mouth and put his arm around his wife, who seemed about to cry. Sam was quite worried - both parents were - their daughter had never before gotten this angry with them.

Hermione closed her eyes, inhaled slowly and rounded on her parents. "I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'm going out, I'll be back." With this statement, she strode from the house, slammed the door and ran. She ran as far and fast as she could until she couldn't run any longer. Hermione sat down on a park bench and let her tears fall freely from her eyes.

_What have I done? Why wasn't I able to stay in control?_ These thoughts flowed around in her mind as she sat weeping salty tears. _I've never told my parents I hate them. What's wrong with me?_ Here was sweet, little Hermione, always cheerful, now feeling the worst she'd ever felt in her entire life - even worse than when she received lower marks than Harry in a Defense Against the Dark Arts exam.

"Hermione?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked upwards into the beautiful bright eyes of her best Muggle friend. Jessica Jenkins had sky blue eyes and auburn hair. She was always smiling, which earned her many deserved compliments, and hated to see anyone cry. Hermione felt lifted; Jessica's smile lit up her whole face, and it was difficult to cry when looking at it.

Hermione Granger stood up and embraced her friend, soaking Jessica's shirt collar with salty tears. "Oh, Jess! I'm so h-happy you c-came!" Jessica hugged her and held out a tissue. Hermione stepped out of the hug and dabbed her bloodshot eyes with the tissue her friend offered.

"There, there, Hermione. No more tears, okay? Tell me what's up," Jessica said.

Hermione nodded and sniffed. "I had an argument with my parents. I can't go back home tonight, I couldn't bear to see their faces. Could I possibly spend the night with you?" she added hopefully. Jess nodded and hugged her best friend again.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"We argued about stupid things. Then something came over me that I'd never felt before," Hermione said and wiped a tear from her eye as they walked. "It was strange really. I just burst out that I hated them, and then I ran. I regret it, I should apologize; they're probably worried."

Jessica looked at her as they walked. "Well, apologize in the morning. It's better if you cool down for a night first."

Jessica only lived two blocks away from the park, the third house on the right. When they were small, the two friends used to play there until darkness covered it. They had only just reached the street on which Jessica lived when a huge barn owl fluttered down and dropped a letter into Hermione's hands. It gave her a small hoot and then flew off into the night.

Confused, she opened the letter and read aloud:

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Do not go back to your house tonight. You are in serious danger. Please believe me."_

There was no signature.

Hermione's eyes widened and her face paled. Jessica clapped a hand over her mouth and her pupils dilated. They looked at each other and ran flat out into Jessica's house, bolting the door. What was going on? Would Hermione's parents be all right?

"Oh shoot! What do I do?" Hermione whispered with worry etched into her voice. Jessica shook her head and they climbed the stairs to her bedroom. When the reached her bedroom, Hermione noticed the phone on the nightstand and strolled over to it.

"What in the world are you doing?" Jessica asked as she got a spare pair of pajamas out for Hermione.

Hermione picked up the receiver and dialed her home number. "Just telling them I'm spending the night here."

Jessica placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "I'll scream at them if you wish," she said, looking at her friend's face.

The phone rang busy and Hermione placed it back down. "You're in luck now, aren't you, it was busy." Jessica giggled and threw the blue spotted pajamas at Hermione. Inside, Hermione felt relieved - no awkward conversations had happened because her mother was probably talking to Grandma Helen about their argument.

When they were in their pajamas, they climbed into bed and chatted. Eleven o'clock came and went and they talked well past midnight about the strange owl. Suddenly a loud bang was heard that made the whole house shake. Hermione and Jessica screamed and dived under the covers, terrified.

When the shock had subsided, Hermione leapt from the bed with a new thought pulsing in her brain. What if her parents were in trouble? She reached the phone on Jessica's nightstand and dialed her home number for a second time. She held the receiver to her ear mumbling, "Pick up, oh please pick up!" The line went dead, just as Hermione's face paled once again.

"I have to go and check on my parents!" Hermione yelled and ran to the bedroom door with Jessica on her heels. They sprinted out of the house and around the corner; an amber blaze was seen above the houses. Hermione had no more energy to scream but her face turned chalk-white as she continued to sprint to her house. Jessica caught up with her when they stopped just outside.

"Holy mother of God!" Jessica whispered and there was no trace of her brilliant smile as she caught sight of the Granger house. It was up in flames and charred black. A single shape appeared in the night sky and there was the sound of two magical pops, barely audible above the roar of the flames. The shape flew up above the house and was illuminated clearly: a bright green skull with a serpent protruding from the mouth.

Hermione broke down and wept on her knees as the fire department rushed up, the sirens blaring. Jessica crawled beside her and rocked her back and forth like a mother with her small child. As Jessica stared at the strange shape, she knew that this had nothing to do with her kind. Hermione couldn't control herself, she blacked out just as two body bags were removed from the house.

----

Hermione awoke five hours later in a white room with Jessica beside her bed. For a few moments she wondered why Jessica was covered in black ashes and why she was in a hospital bed, and then she remembered...

The fight...

Running away...

Fire...

Body bags...

She rolled over and hurled onto the floor while Jessica ran to her side and climbed into the bed with her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. They couldn't do anything – you – your parents are... dead." Jessica cried into her friend's bushy brown hair. They stayed that way for some minutes until Jessica's parents showed up. The Jenkins hugged Hermione and said they were really sorry about the tragedy and if there was anything they could do, she just had to ask. Hermione couldn't think right now, though, everything around her sounded like buzzing bees. She was trying to let it all sink in... her parents... dead. Hermione Granger was an orphan. Now she knew how Harry Potter felt...

Harry! Ron! Dumbledore! Hogwarts!

Hermione's face brightened slightly and she asked if she could please have a pen and paper. Mrs. Jenkins handed her the items and Hermione wrote feverishly.

"Could you please photocopy two of these? I'd really appreciate it," Hermione asked politely. Then she sighed, where was a photocopier shop open at five in the morning? Mr. Jenkins took the letter and exited the room.

----

Jessica helped pack up Hermione's things from the hospital room the next afternoon.

"Look, Hermione, I'm really, really sorry about what happened but something's been bugging me."

"Hm? What Jess?"

"Who wrote that letter? It obviously wasn't someone from my world because I'm sure that Mark had nothing to do with Muggles. Perhaps it was the murderers or maybe someone from Hogwarts?" Jessica asked reasonably. Hermione had been told she could tell one person about her abilities and she had chosen Jessica. That was how she knew about Hogwarts, owls and various things magical.

Hermione pondered this for some moments. She knew it wasn't Harry's or Ron's handwriting, both were very messy and the writing she had received was neat and tidy. Which could only make her think it was someone from Hogwarts. Perhaps it was Dumbledore or someone else from the Order? She was sure the Death Eaters had no reason to purposefully kill her parents, they were probably after her. Also, why would they warn her ahead of time? That could only mean an ally sent her the note - the question now was who.

"I don't know, Jess," Hermione replied, puzzled.

Jessica looked down and then her head snapped up. "You think it was the Death Eaters who burnt your house, don't you? Well, do you know any Death Eaters with kids going to your school?"

Hermione nodded, then it hit her...maybe the Malfoys? They were definitely evil enough and how many times had Malfoy said he despised all Muggle-borns, calling them Mudbloods? It had to be them and a squad of other Death Eaters... Malfoy would sure think it funny if she died right before term started. Hermione felt confused again: why would he send her the note…unless he didn't want her to die in the fire? It made no sense.

Either way, she was sure the Malfoys had something to do with it. Her sadness vanished instantly to be replaced by a feeling beyond anger. Revenge; something she so desperately wanted. Suddenly, for the first time, school rules seemed to be inconsequential. Malfoy had taken the two beings most dear to her and it was time to make him hurt just as badly, perhaps worse, as he had hurt her.

Hermione fingered the wand she had just placed in her bag - the one solitary item she carried with her everywhere since the beginning of Voldemort's new reign. Malfoy was thinking of returning to Hogwarts, was he? Hermione slung the exercise bag over her shoulder and strode from the hospital room with Jessica by her side. He was never returning, not if she could help it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any typos and thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter Two V3

_a/n: Here's updated version of chapter two. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did editing it! Cheers!_

**Impossible Love  
By: A. J. Seawiel  
Chapter Two**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his room, finishing up some last-minute homework Professor McGonagall had assigned for the summer holidays. "Stupid hag," he mumbled as he stared at a very complicated chart. "I hate Transfiguration!" He swore under his breath. 

From below him, Draco heard footsteps and knew his father had arrived home; for his mother was resting on the sofa in the overhead room. If she had had even the slightest inclination to walk around Draco would've heard about it. The floorboards were old and creaked at the slightest amount of weight put on them.

During supper, Lucius Malfoy had received a sharp pain through his right arm and leapt from the table. Draco and his mother had been left to finish their supper alone.

"Probably another fucking raid – God, I can't stand him sometimes," Draco muttered as he crumpled up the parchment and began to redraw it on a fresh piece of parchment. He threw his quill down angrily; he just couldn't concentrate. Folding his arms, he heard whispers from outside his room and curiosity got the better of him. Rising from his spot on the bed, he tip-toed to the landing and crept down a few steps so he could hear the argument.

"But Lucius! He's only seventeen! He can't become a Death Eater now! Can't you wait until he's finished school? Or can the Dark Lord not wait ten months for another follower? He's got -"

"Narcissa! I will not abandon the Dark Lord in his time of need. If he wants my son, he will have my son."

"But -"

"No more. I will talk to him in the morning."

Draco crept quickly back into his room and closed the door. He jumped onto his bed and punched his pillow a few times to vent his anger. "So now he needs me, eh? Fuck him! I don't think I want to be a Death Eater anymore. I don't want to murder innocents for him – I want to do it myself." he joked with a smirk. Ever so quietly, he shuffled around his room and threw a few quills, rolls of parchment, and various textbooks into his trunk, along with a few personal items.

Draco had thought this over for the past two years; he knew this would happen eventually. Each year his destiny became clearer to him; he knew he'd take no pleasure in serving the Dark Lord as his father did. The thought of dying for a man he barely knew and would never completely know was appalling. Draco had formulated a plan to keep himself from the terror he knew he'd become if he bended to his father's will. He'd run away and leave what he knew behind forever. No more fearing what he might become, no more chance of obeying orders he found horrifying.

Since seventh years were allowed to use magic, he bewitched his trunk and took his new Firebolt that he had bought himself, opened the window and flew into the night. Maybe Blaise would take him in…. He thought so and flew in the direction of London.

- & -

Hermione was packing items into her school trunk when a flutter and the tapping of nail on glass were heard. She whipped around to find Hedwig, Pig, and a beautiful barn owl hovering outside the glass of Jessica's bedroom window. Hermione rushed to the window and opened it, letting them in.

"Hey, Hedwig - you have Harry's answer, don't you? Pig has Ron's too, right?" she added to the tiny owl flying around her head. Hermione laughed and grabbed his leg, untying the parchment. Hedwig ruffled her feathers haughtily and stuck out her leg so Hermione could untie hers too. Hermione ripped opened Hedwig's letter and read:

_Hey Hermione,_

_Hope you're all right, sorry about your mum and dad. I only hope you see the light at the end of all this and grab it while it's still there. Try and think of the good times you had with them and don't dwell on the thoughts of what you could've done better. Trust me, it does help, and they wouldn't have wanted you to suffer._

_Dudley actually lost some weight, which is a real shock to you, I'm sure. Yeah anyway... I think Ron is writing to ask if you could stay at his house with us. I hope so; it's not much fun there without you. Hope to see you soon. Take care of yourself._

_Much love, _

_Harry_

Her eyes welled up with tears at his thoughtfulness and she turned to Ron's letter:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry to hear about your parents, I don't know what to say to help. I can't imagine what you're going through right now, I wish I could understand and help you through it as a best friend should. _

_Mum says you can come anytime you want. I really hope you can, Harry and I will be very lonely without you. Who else would tell us not to forget our wands? Hope to see you as soon as you're ready. Don't worry about it and keep your mind away from what happened. Love you._

_Love, _

_Ron_

Hermione let happy tears fall. Harry and Ron were so thoughtful and kind. Jessica was too - Hermione just loved her friends. Then she turned to the final letter, the one the barn owl carried. She recognized the crest on the letter; it was from Hogwarts. Hermione took a quick breath and exhaled - surely this was from Dumbledore, as he, or anyone else at Hogwarts for that matter, hadn't been in touch since she became an orphan. Wondering what on earth he wished of her, she slit the envelope open with trembling hands and took out the yellowish parchment. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I cannot express the amount of sorrow I am feeling for you. I hope you will be able to accept my most humble and heartfelt apologies for not aiding you during your time of crisis. The Ministry has just informed me that I am to notify you of this information._

_Since you will be turning of age very shortly, they have decided (with my counsel) that you are not to wander about near your old home. There are certain dangers even I am uncertain of, for your own safety may you heed my instruction. You will stay at your friend Jessica Jenkins' home until you leave for the Burrow. From the Burrow you will be in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's care until your return to Hogwarts. When you leave Hogwarts, you shall do as you please as you will be of age._

_Remember, if you ever need anything, I am always here for you to ask of assistance._

_Again, I am dreadfully sorry for your tragedy. _

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Jessica appeared at the doorway and knocked on the frame, just as Hermione finished reading. "Can I join you?"

Hermione nodded and Jessica sat down beside her. "Who are those from?" she asked with interest, pointing towards the two letters beside Hermione.

"Oh, Ron and Harry; I never showed you pictures of them, did I? I think I have one here somewhere..." Hermione rummaged around in her trunk and found a picture of the three of them from last year. "That's Ron," she said, pointing at the redhead, "and that's Harry." She pointed at the mop of messy jet-black hair.

"They're cute! Do you like either of them - or just as mates?" Jessica asked hopefully.

Hermione laughed. "You're in luck! Harry and Ron are both single and I wouldn't kill you for liking either of them."

"I think I should go to Hogwarts. Are you absolutely sure I'm not a witch?" she asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes! I'm positive." Jessica looked a bit crestfallen but smiled all the same.

"Well, I hope you end up with one of them and not that Malfoy character," she replied, handing the picture back to her best friend.

Hermione stared at Jessica. "What makes you think I'd end up with him, of all people?"

Jessica fiddled with the bedcovers, "Well, I don't know. My mum has said, 'Hate always makes way for passion.' I thought... maybe…"

Hermione shook her head looking somewhat disturbed. "Don't you worry; Malfoy and I despise each other. You mark my words; it'll always stay that way." She stood up and hugged her friend. "I'm really going to miss you. I'll owl you, don't worry."

Jessica sniffed and broke the hug. "I'll miss you too. Take care of yourself, all right?"

Hermione nodded and grabbed her trunk, walking to the corner of the room. She smiled and waved before disapparating.

- & -

She appeared some forty miles north of where she should have arrived. "Damn! Not again! Why can't I get this right?" She concentrated again and disapparated.

"Hermione!" she heard a familiar voice call and knew she had gotten it right this time. She turned around just as a lot of straight red hair whooshed into her face.

"Ginny! How are you?" Hermione exclaimed; she had ended up in Ginny's bedroom.

"Oh, fine. I should be asking you that, though! Are you okay? About your parents and everything - Dad's helping sort it out at work. He told us before you did. Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Ginny rambled, but Hermione put up a hand to shut her up.

"I'm just fine, Ginny. Where are Ron and Harry and everyone?"

"Outside - I'll call them, hold on." She ran to the window and yelled, "HERMIONE'S HERE!" Suddenly popping noises were heard and four males stood before her, all but one with flaming red hair.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled and ran to embrace her tightly. Bill and Charlie stood back to shake her hand afterwards.

Bill got to her first. "Great to see you, Hermione. Fred and George'll be along in a minute." Charlie gave her a brief hug and disapparated with Bill after hearing Mrs. Weasley call them to help with supper.

Harry and Ron beamed at her.

"How's life?" Hermione asked, making the three left laugh.

"Oh, not too bad; how are you, though? I'm so sorry, Hermione, that never should've happened to you." Harry said and gently squeezed her again. Ron nodded in agreement and hugged her too. Two faint popping noises were heard and then a voice -

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?"

"Yeah, we just heard Hermione was here, so we thought we'd say hello."

"But we'll leave if you want privacy, Ron."

Ron's face went bright pink and he let go of Hermione, who was crimson. Fred clapped her on the back and George grinned widely at her.

"Great to see you Hermione; sorry 'bout your mum and dad, though."

"Any ideas on who did it?"

Hermione shook her head, upset that the topic had changed around this way so early in her arrival. Clearly realizing Hermione didn't want to discuss the past events, Harry and Ron gave the twins identical dark glares. Fred noticed first and hastily changed the subject, slightly embarrassed about bringing it around.

"Well then! Better be off to the shop, eh George?"

"Yeah, Hogwarts students start arriving soon, don't want to keep them waiting, do we?" George answered catching onto the plan. With a wave of Fred's hand and two faint pops they had vanished.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "C'mon, mum'll be frantic. Best go see her now." They followed her down the steps.

- & -

Draco arrived at Blaise Zabini's house early in the morning. Draco had always enjoyed spending his summers with Blaise in his younger years. The house was abnormally cozy for a family of three who were of cold Slytherin decent. However, Blaise's parents had always been kind and loving towards him, treating him as their own son, which quite an odd trait for Slytherins; he was prepared to bet it was because of his father. The suck ups.

As he flew closer towards the street leading to his friend's home the sound of sirens and horns echoed throughout the early sunrise. Blaise lived only twelve streets from the busiest muggle highway. He rounded the final bend and flew past the old Victorian houses to the largest one at the end of the street, the Zabini residence.

Draco flew in through the open window and landed softly on the carpet at the end of his best friend's bed. Smirking, he walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "You're going to be late for your date! Wake up!" Blaise sat straight up with a look of horror on his face. For a few seconds he sat there, pale-faced, but then he saw Draco laughing in the corner.

"That wasn't funny! You know I pride myself in never being late!" he said angrily and threw a pillow at Draco's face.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed, catching it, "Don't screw my face up. You know this is what the women go for! What would I be without it?" Blaise snorted and got out of bed to shake his hand.

"What's up?"

Draco shrugged. "The usual, hate my father, hate the Dark Lord, hate my homework, hate Hogwarts, and I ran away 'cause I overheard my dad tell my mum about planning for me to become a Death Eater tomorrow," he said, ticking the excuses off on his fingers.

Blaise's mouth was open in shock and he dropped the pillow. "Really, this soon? Don't you think that's a bit odd?" Draco nodded and dragged his trunk to a corner.

"Yeah, so I'm going to stay with you till school starts and then I'll find a place of my own after I graduate, okay?"

"Sure. What about Pansy, though?"

Draco groaned. "What about her?"

"She would've expected you to come to _her,_ not me. She'll be frantic when she finds out," he replied, sniggering.

"Can it, Zabini, or you'll get more than pimples on your forehead!" Draco threatened.

"Okay, okay. No need to get angry."

- & -

Hermione was welcomed into the Burrow with hugs and kisses, but soon it was time to leave for Hogwarts. As she had arrived later than they had expected, they would go to Diagon Alley for their things and leave for the train from the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning. At twelve-thirty, after a few helpings of chicken sandwiches each, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley left in the Weasley's new car for Diagon Alley.

When they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, they were greeted by Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Mr. Weasley, who had just arrived there from a late night at work. Tonks ran and hugged each of them in turn and Mr. Weasley smiled brightly at each of them. Moody simply stood around not bothering to greet them until he pulled Hermione and Ginny aside while the rest went to put their trunks in their rooms.

"I need to talk to you two in private. C'mon." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and followed Moody past the stairs, puzzled. When they reached the entrance to the restrooms, Moody told them to be very quiet and listen.

"Look, you two wanted to be part of the Order last year so listen up, this is your practice assignment." He turned to Hermione. "I don't know if you've gotten your Hogwarts' letter yet or not, but you've been made Head Girl." Hermione beamed and Ginny whispered a congratulations. "Yes, well done. Now, Dumbledore will tell you the details of this job at school, I'm guessing, but I also have to tell you to keep an extra close eye on the Head Boy. He's from Slytherin and we suspect he had something to do with your house-fire, but we have no evidence - yet. I want you to be really careful around him. Now Ginny, I need you to keep a closer eye on Harry than you did last year. We don't want him getting away from us again." Ginny nodded and frowned. "Good. That's all, so you can head off and join the others."

When Moody had left, Ginny burst out, "It's not fair! You get a cool job! I get to watch over Harry. He's got _everyone_ looking out for him! Why can't someone else do it?"

Hermione giggled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you still liked Harry." Ginny looked at her oddly and shook her head.

"No. I just don't like watching over people. I'm not a babysitter!"

They joined up with the others as Moody had instructed and walked through the magical barrier into Diagon Alley. As Harry and Ron's robes were now three inches too short, they got new ones at Madam Malkin's while Hermione and Ginny insisted they needed more parchment and quills. After she visited Gringotts, Mrs. Weasley bought their potion kits during which time Ginny took off to visit Fred and George and the trio headed to get their new books. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into Flourish & Blotts' to the sight of a very familiar, but unpleasant, face: Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had their backs turned to them as they were checking out the books on the upper level. Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked quietly to blend in with the other customers and quickly bought their books. They exited the store five minutes later, clutching their shopping bags.

"One day I swear I'm going to…," Ron trailed menacingly as they walked down the alleyway.

"Ron." Hermione warned.

They met up with the others at half-past four and walked back into the pub for an early supper.

- & -

At a quarter to ten the following morning, they dragged their trunks out the back door of the Leaky Cauldron and stood them upright in order to disapparate properly to Kings' Cross Station. Tonks grabbed Ron's and Ginny's trunks and vanished. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Hermione's and Harry's, also disapparating and leaving the four to say good-bye to Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George.

"We'll send you loads of fun stuff," Fred whispered in each of their ears while hugging them. Soon after many goodbyes, Hermione and the others disapparated to Kings' Cross Station to await the Hogwarts Express.

- & -

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got a compartment all to themselves and sat down across from each other. When the food trolley arrived at one o'clock, all Harry and Ron could think about was stuffing candy into their mouths. Hermione whipped out a book and Ginny started humming a popular song by the Weird Sisters. Just then, a head of dark hair and another of sandy colour came into view in the doorframe.

"Hi Seamus, hey Parvati. What's up?" Ginny asked as they sat down together. Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil had been dating since last year.

"Not too much. What 'bout you blokes?" Seamus replied with his deep Irish accent. Soon the six of them were into a full-blown conversation about their summers. Hermione told them about her parents, and both Parvati and Seamus sympathized and commiserated with her over and over.

"It's alright. No, seriously I'm fine," Hermione said, smiling, even though her heart was mourning. After a few more commiserations, Seamus and Parvati left for their own compartment.

No sooner had they eaten all the snacks did the train came to a stop outside Hogsmeade. They ran for the cover of the carriages as it had started to rain ten minutes ago.

- & -

Harry, Ron and Hermione finished their last bites of food at the welcome feast when Dumbledore stood up to make announcements. "I am pleased to inform you that a Halloween Ball as well as an Easter Ball will be held this year, as well as five Hogsmeade trips, due to last year's events." When he added this he looked straight at the three best friends.

_What a way to start the year... wonder if he'll mention who's Head Boy?_ Hermione thought, looking around at the Slytherin table. As if he had read her mind, Dumbledore spoke again.

"I have nothing more to say except that would the new Head Boy and Girl please meet me up here after I have dismissed the rest? Thank you. Now off to bed with you!"

Hermione hung back while all the other Gryffindors took off out of the Hall. Harry and Ron said they would meet her back in the common room when she was finished. She started to make her way to the High Table when she saw a familiar blond head already standing in front of Dumbledore with his back to her, decked out in green and black robes. Hermione groaned inwardly and sighed - oh well, she had better get used to it. She slowly made her way to where the boy was standing and faced him.

"Hello, Malfoy...good summer?" she asked, anger in her every word.

He turned to her and she got a blast of his actual features. He was slightly taller then last year - his messy long blond hair fell, interestingly into his gray eyes. Hermione couldn't help but part her lips in slight surprise; she had never before noticed he was quite this attractive, having never been this close to him – save the time she slapped him. Then she shook her head slightly - what had gotten into her? This man had killed her parents, and she thought he was attractive!

"No need to stare, Granger, I know I'm good looking," he said smoothly. Hermione groaned and thought to herself, _Hotter appearance with the same annoying attitude_.

Hermione sneered at him and turned to Dumbledore who appeared in front of them after finishing his discussion with Professor Flitwick. "Congratulations to both of you on your newly appointed positions, I'm sure you will work very well together," he added with a twinkle in his eye. "Now, I need to lay down some, well, ground rules before I let you sleep tonight. One: you are to check every house each night at midnight to see all is well - here are the passwords." He slipped a piece of parchment into each of their hands and Hermione opened hers to find five passwords. Malfoy seemed to have noticed this too because he looked back at Dumbledore with a confused glance.

"Oh, yes Mr. Malfoy, thank you for reminding me. You will each have your own dormitory, but you will have to share a common room. That is what the fifth password is for. The entrance is located on the sixth floor behind that portrait of Nigel the Nettle; I think that's about it. If I remember anything else I shall inform you tomorrow. Good night."

Hermione groaned once again and her mouth nearly fell open. Share board with the man who had helped kill her parents? Dumbledore had to be joking! There was no way she was sharing a room with that creep! She turned back to Dumbledore to tell him so, but found he'd already left. Hermione sighed and walked past Malfoy out into the corridor, where he had been tying his shoe. _So this is who Moody was talking about, huh? I suppose I'll have to keep both eyes on him. One for the Order... and one for myself._

"Stop staring at my ass! Pervert!" Hermione shouted as Malfoy smirked; his eyes came back up to her eye-level.

"You stared at me - I was returning the favor," he answered her and walked ahead.

Hermione growled; this was going to be a _very_ long year.

* * *

_a/n: Hope you enjoyed that! Stay tuned for chapter three!_


	3. Chapter Three V3

**Mindless Ramblings from the Author:** _Sorry this wasn't updated in time for Christmas but can it still be classified as a late Christmas present? I'll put in gingerbread cookies as an added bonus if you review! Anyway, sorry about the lateness, I hope it won't take this long again. I must however add that I apologize for any misspellings, punctuation/grammar mistakes and/or typos. Grammar is not my best subject within English. Happy New Year; Yay 2006!_

**Pitiful Advertising:** _Come one and all and check out OpalEssence's original work! Located at the convenient place of _FictionPress _Reviews are not necessary but are greatly appreciated. No restrictions apply. Check out bio for quick link._

**Disclaimer:** _Oh yes, the painful disclaimer I seem to have forgotten in the first and second chapters. I must note right now that for those two chapters, this chapter, and all later chapters this single disclaimer will suffice. I, regrettably, do not own the wonderful series called Harry Potter. They, and the characters within them, belong to J.K. Rowling along with her imaginative world of Hogwarts. I do own the plot of this story, it came from my own imagination and you will be horribly cursed if you steal it. That is all._

**Enjoy!**

**Impossible Love  
By: A. J. Seawiel  
Chapter Three**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione entered Potions class late for the first time, due to Malfoy taking an abnormally long time to brush his teeth… in a locked bathroom. When she entered, regretfully, Snape had already begun to lecture and as she peered around, Hermione found the only seat vacant was next to Malfoy. She shot evil looks at Harry and Ron, who were both sitting at the far back table, and they began to gaze around the room absentmindedly. 

"Miss Granger, this class began five minutes ago. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered as she sat down. "Now, the ingredients and instructions to make Veritiserum are on the board. You have until the end of class to complete the first and second parts. Begin."

Hermione looked at the boy she was sitting next to and glared openly. She had to sit next to this piece of vermin who had murdered her parents? She shot daggers through her eyes once again at Harry and Ron. _Some friends they are_, she thought to herself, and sighed. _Might as well make the best of it, I suppose. I can't exactly kill him at this moment - I'll wait. _

Were his eyes deceiving him? Or had Granger just sat down next to him… willingly? Malfoy stared at her for a few moments, not quite believing what had just happened. This day was becoming more unusual by the minute. When she turned to glare at him, Malfoy returned to his newt tongues, scowling. He began chopping them a tad more vigorously than he intended as he watched her rotate back to her friends at the far table. She hadn't sat down next to him willingly; she'd been forced.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her robes, taking her wand out of her school bag to light a fire under the cauldron. Malfoy smirked and bumped her arm on purpose, causing her to set fire to Pansy Parkinson's robes. He stifled a laugh, and with a smile tugging at his lips he reached for his supply of Bowtruckle legs. Hermione glanced at the burning robes and bit her lip - that wasn't precisely what she had wanted. Before she could say something, Pansy noticed her robes were aflame and started screaming and dancing around, attempting to extinguish them, to the amusement of the Gryffindors. Snape walked briskly to the source of the commotion and put the flames out with some water from his wand.

"Who did this?" he asked in his usual sinister voice. Hermione whipped around to face Malfoy, who was, once again, smirking. He was going to tell Snape she had set the fire. Hermione pleaded with her eyes but Malfoy raised his arm. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I saw the whole calamity, sir." Hermione screwed up her eyes and waited. "Pansy simply lit fire from her cauldron to her own robes. It clearly was just clumsiness, sir." Hermione opened her eyes wide and faced Malfoy. What was he playing at? She watched Snape retreat back to his large desk and take out some parchment, quill and ink before speaking.

"Thanks," she mumbled, loathing every syllable she said, and completed the final stir to her potion.

Malfoy smirked again. "I only saved your skin so you'd be in my debt."

Hermione looked at him shrewdly. "What?"

"You owe me," Malfoy repeated as he corked his flask of potion.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and followed him to the front, corking her own potion, "I don't owe you anything. You did that out of the kindness of your heart."

Malfoy snorted as he returned to the table to pack up his things. "Kindness of my heart; where did you get that phrase? Sounds exactly like something a Mudblood would say."

Hermione scowled at him, fire clearly burning in her dark eyes. "Yes, it is something a Mudblood would say, and that attitude is exactly what got you turned into a ferret!" She stuffed her wand into her bag, walking towards the door as the bell rang to signal the end of class.

- & -

"So then he says I'm in his debt! What does he think I'm going to do?" Hermione explained hotly to Ron and Harry, who both looked very pale.

Ron, who was a slight tinge of green, attempted to reason with her. "Hermione, you ought to ask Dumbledore if you can come back to Gryffindor tower."

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past Malfoy to rape you. Or worse..." Harry added, his voice trailing off. Hermione stopped in her tracks to face her friends.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'm more than capable of handling myself. I have the highest marks in Defense – second only to you, Harry." she stated frankly, secretly thinking it might be easier to make his life a living hell if they shared board.

"Hermione, if he even thinks about touching you..." Ron started, clenching his fists.

Hermione snorted and hugged both of them tightly. "I'll see you later, all right? I've got Arithmancy." She kissed them both on the cheek and took off at a sprint.

"I'll kill him if he touches her," Ron said to Harry as they watched her retreating form.

Harry agreed, adding, "Leave some for me, all right?"

"You got it."

- & -

Hermione skipped into Arithmancy with a cheery look, but that look vanished when she saw a familiar blond head. She sat down behind him and started knocking her head against the desk. Malfoy turned around to face her.

"You're going to bruise if you keep doing that, Mudblood," he said, amused. Hermione leveled her face to his, venom in every inch of it.

"I'm kind of busy right now, leave a message after the beep; fuck you."

"Now, now, no need to swear. I was just wondering if you..." But whatever he was wondering had to wait, because the professor had walked into the class.

"Today will just be some note-taking," Professor Victor said. "Next class we will be starting a little project. I have made up the pairs and they will be posted outside the classroom door tomorrow morning. I trust you all to do very well on this because it counts for half your term mark." The class groaned as the notes appeared on the board, and she began to lecture.

As she started taking down the notes, Hermione kept looking up at Malfoy's head, wishing it would vanish, or better yet, explode.

Malfoy spun to face Hermione as Professor Victor turned to write more notes on the board. "I was wondering if you had reconsidered - you do know that Professor Snape thinks very highly of me," he whispered with a trademark Malfoy smirk.

She looked up from her note-taking and smiled at him. "I suppose you're considering revealing my blunder if I don't bend to your wishes?"

"That's about the jest of it. He will certainly take my word over an insignificant Gryffindor Mudblood's." He said acidly, his face slightly resembling Satan's own.

Hermione sighed deeply, "No, I will not reconsider, but you should make a note that Professor Dumbledore thinks very highly of me."

Malfoy turned his nose up at her as the teacher walked by. When she passed he whispered, "You think so, do you? Or are you so sure of your friendship with Potter that Dumbledore thinks of you as his favourite as well?"

"He does not think of me as his favourite and nor does he think better of Harry than you or anyone else!" Hermione snapped returning to her work. As Malfoy turned back to face the board realization suddenly dawned on her: Malfoy was jealous of Harry. She looked up at his blond hair in amazement, she had never thought of that before. Was it possible he'd always been jealous? Is that why he treated Harry and herself like the dirt he walked on?

Hermione looked back down at her work her face slightly pink - was he jealous of her too?

- & -

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny asked her as they walked around the lake together. "You look a bit pale."

Hermione sighed, glaring. "Yes. I'm all right." They had just rounded the final bend of the lake in silence before she burst, "I just don't understand how one person can be so excruciatingly annoying! I can't stand him!"

Ginny nodded putting together the puzzle. "You have every right to hate Malfoy, look what he's done to you all these years! I don't know what Dumbledore is playing at, but putting you two in the same room is ludicrous!"

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what he _was_ thinking?"

"He was thinking that the smartest and most handsome should be Head Boy and Girl, but what I don't understand is why you're with me." They heard a sneer behind them, and turned around and glared at whom they saw.

Malfoy and Blaise were hiding sniggers as Hermione walked up to them. "You know what I don't understand? How a prick like you even got into this school!" Her hand flew up, leaving a slowly forming red welt on his beautiful face. "Remember third year? Well, I thought you may need a reminder." She and Ginny then left the grounds and ran back up to the school, Ginny laughing the whole way.

When they disappeared, Malfoy cursed, rubbing his cheek, and Blaise started doubling up in laughter. "She got one over on you there, mate!"

"Can it," Malfoy replied, swearing as they walked back up the steps.

Whatever he was expecting, Malfoy had been surprised that had happened. _What the hell! I just got slapped by the Mudblood again!_ he thought; Blaise started sniggering quietly as they reached the Slytherin portrait hole. Malfoy shot him a glare, silencing his friend, as they walked through and down a corridor. When they reached the common room they found it empty, so they took the two best black leather chairs by the blazing fire.

"Want to get a bet on?" Blaise asked, cutting the silence.

Malfoy's eyes tore away from the dancing flames and onto the sapphire eyes of his friend. "Depends - what about?"

Blaise smirked widely; the little argument earlier had given him an idea. "That within a week's time you can't get the mudblood in bed with you."

Malfoy thought about that for a few moments. "All right then. I bet you I can get Granger into bed with me within a week and a half."

"Why the half?"

"Because I said so; take it or leave it!" Malfoy snapped.

"Fine."

"Right then. Plus, I'll add on that I can dump her three days after that." Malfoy said, smirking.

"That's an awful lot for a wager… all right! I'll bet on that. Loser has to sleep with Pansy." Blaise held out his hand and Malfoy took it.

_I feel sorry for you mate; I wouldn't want to sleep with Pansy,_ he thought as he switched the topic to Quidditch.

- & -

Hermione woke up the next morning and heard the sound of running water from the tiled bathroom. _Malfoy must be showering_, she thought. Yawning, she stood up and stretched out, picking up Crookshanks who hissed madly at her. Apparently, he wasn't ready to get up yet.

"All right, fine; stupid cat," she mumbled as he jumped out of her arms and raced down the spiral steps to the Head common room. Hermione made her way down the stairs after him, ruffling her tangled bush of hair, and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight she found in the common room. Malfoy had come out of the shower with nothing but a towel on.

"Oh, hello Granger; wonderful morning, isn't it?" he said without a hint of embarrassment as Hermione turned around, red from head to toes, and temporarily forgetting her anger towards him in shock.

"M-morning Malfoy, what's with the cheery act?" she stuttered trying to calm down her hormones.

"Cheery act? I don't have a cheery act. I was simply asking you how you slept," he said, coming up to her as he dried his wet blond hair with another towel.

"Oh, f-fine, I slept fine, you?" she asked as she felt his breath on her neck.

Malfoy ran his index finger up her neck making her shiver. "Very well, thank you. Besides the fact that my cheek is throbbing." He turned her around and she would have slapped him again, had she not been so nervous. His cheek was a bit blue from her slap yesterday.

"Right, well, you deserved it," she said, trying to muster her courage that was failing at the moment while her hormones were screaming with delight. He had pulled her against him and she felt his hands run up and down her back.

However much she tried to pull away, she couldn't. It felt as if she were glued to him. She... she - wanted him to touch her - it just felt so right. His touch was so soft and soothing; she didn't want him to stop. Her hormones burst their boundaries and her heart started thumping uncontrollably in her chest. Hermione closed her eyes as his face came closer to hers, she could feel his breath on her lips as her head instinctively cocked slightly to the left. Just as he was about to do the unthinkable, the bell rang, signaling that they were late for class. He smirked and kissed her cheek before leaving to change.

Hermione stood there, at a loss for words. She had just let the murderer of her parents touch her in places her ex-boyfriend had never touched her. She felt very contaminated, disloyal, and confused; a shower, a hot shower was what she needed. She took off to the bathroom.

Malfoy, still smirking, tied up his last bootlace and slung his school bag over his shoulder. He was pleased with the way things were turning out, and thought he'd have her in bed by this time tomorrow. He stepped out of the hole and started towards Care of Magical Creatures. Phase one was complete: she couldn't resist his touches.

* * *

_a/n: Hope you enjoyed the renewed version; stay tuned for chapter four!_

_OpalEssence _


End file.
